RequestforAdminship:Emily
Wiki Applications →''' '''Why do you want to become an admin? - The reason why I want to become an administrator of this wiki is because I want to stop users like MrsWhatever40 from editing on this wiki after an only warning to them (like Sonicthehedgehog223 said, ‘in 2018, we don’t even give warnings for that’, and by ‘that’, he meant ‘poor grammar’), meaning that we need to revive the old grammar rules. Also, I want to stop people from asking others to edit their own pages. How active are you here? - I am active every single day, and this has been going on since April. I have made about 770 edits, in which more than 460 of them are on article pages. How will you help the wiki once you are an admin? - I will help moderators who have not been promoted to admin yet become admin by telling them advice on how and how not to be an admin. Also, I will try to delete messages that contain libel about the one who posted them or other users on this wiki. (remember when Creation lied that Suzy Sheep was never naked, he took them seriously, and he was innocent? That should be worth counting as libel.) I will also see how I can fix others’ behaviors, plus remove the messages Creation posted on a forum thread about his demotion debate that included lies about BatucanClouden that he was abusing his rights (which is worth counting as libel). Give a brief rundown of your policies and punishments - Okay; here they are. #If you need to emphasize on certain words, italicize them; no typing them in all caps (e.g. ‘I am innocent’ not ‘I AM innocent’); #All articles must be written in American English (e.g. American words like ‘soccer’, ‘color’, ‘theater’, ‘airplane’, and ‘apologize’ should be used, not British words like ‘football’, ‘colour’, ‘theatre’, ‘aeroplane’, and ‘apologise’); #If there is an Infobox for the person/place/object/phenomenon an article is about, then it should be added; #All spelling and grammar on all of this wiki should be up to a high-schooler-level, American English standard, even in messages, and you will be warned once for poor grammar before an 11-month-long block; #Plagiarism will not be tolerated on this wiki, as you have to credit the original author of the work you copied first; #Episode plots must always have happy endings, like in the canonical Peppa Pig series; #You will be warned if you are found begging for staff powers twice before a month-long block; #If you are discovered lying that you are about to die by using terms like ‘committing suicide’, ‘shooting myself’, and ‘dying of a heart attack’, then you will be in trouble; and #A person who lives in English-speaking countries like the USA and Australia should have the highest English spelling and grammar standard available. How have you served the wiki in the past? I have served this wiki in the past by applying to become moderator, asking people with poor grammar to improve with BBC Bitesize, and reporting a user named PLS BAN ME PEPPA FANON by using the wiki reports tool. Anyway, au revoir! --Emily & Edmond Elephant (talk) 14:52, May 30, 2018 (UTC) (Please note: The above format was created by Osome Oli. Also, a month has passed since I first applied for admin.) ---- Staff Response: - You've improved a lot with the punishments, but the British-English thing is stupid, and this wiki is also home to horror stories, and the happy-ending rule is just stupid, because the world isn't singing and dancing all the time. I'll consider it. If you are picked, you'll be a mod, then an admin. $onicth€h€dgehog223 15:14, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Declined after a vote. - Osome oli Category:Wiki Application Category:Declined Application